Quiero creer en los finales felices
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Todo pasó demasiado rápido cuando tomó aquel regalo envuelto en papel de color celeste en sus manos… Su rostro mostró absoluta felicidad y miró al joven frente suyo./-¡Te amo Takeru!-/ Oh, oh, piensa antes de hablar Hikari Yagami. Mini-fic por navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

Summary: Todo pasó demasiado rápido cuando tomó aquel regalo envuelto en papel de color celeste en sus manos… Su rostro mostró absoluta felicidad y miró al joven frente suyo./-¡Te amo Takeru!-/ Oh, oh, piensa antes de hablar Hikari Yagami. _Mini-fic por navidad._

QUIERO CREER EN LOS FINALES FELICES

_Mini-fic_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

…_Esta navidad va a ser diferente… _

Abrió los ojos de par en par exaltada, apoyándose en sus manos se sentó en la cama con rapidez observando cada rincón de su habitación.

Nada

Aquel último pensamiento antes de despertar la había tomado por sorpresa. Era como si de un susurro se tratase, algo que había hecho que una corriente eléctrica la envolviese de pies a cabeza, algo que a ciencia cierta la tomó desprevenida y que, al abrir los ojos, esperó fervientemente encontrar al dueño de aquella voz cuando, muy a su pesar, reconocería aquella voz como la suya.

Fuera de lo imposible, era algo ilógico.

¿Por qué un _yo _interior hubiese querido decirle aquello? Hikari Yagami no creía en esas cosas, claro que no. Pero el tener como amiga a Yolei no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Su mejor amiga solía decirle que a veces el destino daba señales para demostrar que algo grande se avecinaba.

¿Acaso se trataba de alguna señal?

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Esta navidad no sería diferente a las anteriores, salvo por el hecho de que su amiga peli-morada no la acompañaría ya que esta hubo viajado a Estados Unidos con su familia a pasar la navidad con un tío lejano.

_-¡Tranquila Kari! ¡Vas a ver que la falta de mi presencia no va a alterar las cosas! ¡Además, tú y yo seguiremos en contacto, por supuesto!-_

Las palabras de Yolei la noche anterior la habían llenado de felicidad. Con el teléfono en mano había sonreído dulcemente ante lo dicho por ella, cuánto era su alegría de saberse afortunada de tener una mejor amiga como ella. No quería preocuparla con vanas inquietudes y tras decir un "_Feliz Navidad_" había colgado el teléfono.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que, tras el vuelo de Yolei, Davis soltó un hondo suspiro y dijo de manera aburrida que su familia pasaría en China esta navidad.

_-¿Por qué?- _

Cody que se había mantenido en silencio en los últimos minutos miró al joven de alborotados cabellos con sumo interés. Davis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mostrando su molestia.

-_Mi hermana siempre logra salirse con la suya. Al enterarse que Matt estaba en una relación no perdió tiempo y se volvió 'fan' de una banda juvenil de la que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre. ¡Y vaya escándalo que armó cuando supo que ellos tendrían un concierto en China! ¡Le rogó tanto a mis padres que al final estos cedieron aludiendo que "necesitamos cambiar de aires"! –_

Luego de aquello Ken anunció que sus padres ya habían comprado los boletos para un viaje a China, pero que pensaba decirlo más tarde. Davis había sonreído de oreja a oreja no sin antes gritar un "_¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Pensé que moriría de aburrimiento!". _Todos habían empezado a reír libremente ante el dramatismo de Davis. Las personas que caminaban a su alrededor habían girado el rostro al oír sus risas.

Pero para ella solo una risa la abstraía del mundo real y la hacía sentir que volaba en medio de algodones.

Takeru Takaishi reía sin importarle nada, pasó una mano por su cabello apartando unos mechones rubios que caían traviesos sobre su frente, a sabiendas que aquella labor era algo imposible porque su cabello caía siempre sin remedio a la misma posición de antes. Aquella imagen se le hizo perfecta a los ojos de ella, en aquel momento deseó tener su cámara en manos y no haberla dejado sobre su escritorio. Pero claro, Takeru no era conciente de que esos ojos castaños le veían cargados de amor.

En cambio Ken sí que se había dado cuenta de esa mirada. ¿Por qué? Simple. Muchas veces sintió la mirada de Yolei sobre su persona y él a su vez también la miraba. La atracción entre ambos fue innegable, es por eso que el mes pasado sacó fuerzas y le dijo sus sentimientos. Aún le parecía irreal que él, un chico serio, estuviese saliendo con una chica hiperactiva y alegre como lo era Yolei.

Miró sonriente a sus dos amigos, Davis había empezado una charla con T.K ante la atenta mirada de la menor Yagami, que veía al Takaishi con las mejillas coloreadas de color carmesí. Luego ella empezaba una conversación amena con el menor del grupo y esta vez era T.K el que la veía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo de no darse cuenta de ello antes? T.K y Kari se conocían desde niños y pensar en ellos como pareja no era del todo imposible, es más, incluso podía llegar a esperarse aquellas emociones entre ambos.

El vuelo de Yolei fue a inicios de Diciembre, el de Davis y Ken fue exactamente una semana después, ahora solo quedaban Hikari, Takeru y Cody. Y allí estaban, habían quedado en verse un miércoles por la tarde en un parque cercano para la castaña.

_-No es necesario que hagan eso… yo puedo ir al edificio de ustedes.- _les había dicho Kari en aquella ocasión.

-_¿Y hacerte caminar tanto? Claro que no. No nos sentiríamos bien con nosotros mismos, ¿verdad Cody?- _el oji-verde asintió en silencio.

T.K. le sonreía con los brazos cruzados, pero Kari empezó a negar rotundamente con la cabeza.

_-No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias conmigo… Sabes que no me gusta, T.K, trátenme como una más de ustedes-_

_-Eso es imposible Kari.- _

La portadora de la luz miró con interés al ya no tan menor del grupo, al igual que el portador de la esperanza. Cody soltó un suspiro dispuesto a seguir la idea.

-_Kari, para T.K. no eres como una más del grupo. Tú eres diferente. T.K. nunca te va a tratar como una más del grupo porque para él no eres eso… ¿tengo razón, T.K?-_

T.K. y Kari se sonrojaron al instante. Mientras tanto Kari mordía levemente su labio inferior en espera de alguna respuesta por parte del rubio.

-_S-Sí Cody… tienes razón.-_

Kari sentía el latido de su corazón apresurado. Y es que, no todos los días uno se entera que la persona que más quieres te ve como alguien especial en su vida. Pero, ¿se trataría del mismo sentimiento que ella le profesaba?

-_Obviamente lo digo porque ella es tu mejor amiga T.K…-_

¡Y listo! Siempre bastaba una frase para que todas sus esperanzas se desmoronen. ¿De qué se entristecía? No era la primera vez que le hacían notar lo muy imposible que sería que T.K. la quiera… Soltó en un suspiro toda la emoción que habían florecido hace unos instantes en su corazón.

Era la mejor amiga de Takeru Takaishi y punto. Nada más ni nada menos.

ÉL era el capitán del equipo de basketball y quizás el más apuesto de todos sus compañeros.

ÉL era el chico más tierno y amigable de los digi-elegidos.

ÉL era el único capaz de hacer que se pierda en el azul de su mirada.

ÉL era el que de alguna forma complementaba su emblema.

_Esperanza…_

Esperanza era lo que quería tener…

…. Pero…. ÉL era su mejor amigo y ÉL no la veía más allá de eso…

Cruel y chocante realidad

-_Bien… Los espero en el parque frente a mi casa. Adiós chicos.- _

Había girado sobre sus talones y se fue sintiendo la mirada de ese par en su persona. Sinceramente, a veces deseaba saber ocultar mejor sus emociones. Y no es que lo hiciese mal…

Pero tenía el presentimiento que Takeru se dio cuenta…

-_Kari-_

_-¡T.K.! –_quiso fingir felicidad, no quería permitirse el verse vulnerable- _ ¿A qué viene tu llamada?_

Tenía su celular en una mano y bajó el volumen de "_Jueves", _que era la canción que sonaba en ese momento, cuando escuchó cómo T.K. soltó un hondo suspiro y con voz firme le dijo que iría a su casa. Sin tiempo a réplicas había colgado el celular justo cuando Kari quería responderle.

-_Es un cabezota…-_

Recordó esa noche como una maravillosa, cuando nuevamente había intentado declarársele sin éxito alguno.

Los días habían pasado tan velozmente. Y una semana antes de navidad Cody les dijo que visitaría a sus abuelos.

Los nuevos digi-elegidos pasaban la navidad juntos, pero tal parece que este año el destino se apañó en dejarla a solas con T.K. Llevaba una bufanda roja cuando se encontraba caminando con él en la ciudad, el viento golpeaba su rostro y sus mejillas habían empezado a tomar un color rojo por el frío, o al menos eso quería creer, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos buscando calor.

T.K. acababa de recibir una llamada de su hermano. Ella tenía la mirada hacia el frente y se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como T.K. le ponía su gorro con cuidado.

-_Perdón por demorar tanto.-_

De alguna u otra forma la sonrisa que él siempre le dedicaba la descolocaba por completo, ella también le sonrió dulcemente, pero fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos de par en par al notar un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de él.

"Debe ser mi imaginación" –se dijo a sí misma.

-¿_Vamos?- _

T.K. asintió y empezaron a caminar a paso lento como queriendo pasar más tiempo con el otro.

Pero eso era lógico… _eran mejores amigos a fin de cuentas… _

_-Matt me dijo que organizarían una fiesta de navidad con Tai y los demás, y yo le pedí que nos agreguen también a nosotros. ¿Hubiese sido incómodo pasar una navidad los dos solos, verdad?-_

¿Incómodo?

Sin querer detuvo el paso, T.K al darse cuenta que ella ya no caminaba a su lado se giró para poder verla de frente.

-_Kari, ¿estás bien?-_

Sus manos formaron dos puños y por primera vez miró con furia el rostro de él. Takeru la veía confundido.

¡Quería gritarle tantas cosas!

Pero era una Yagami a fin de cuentas… y como tal no pudo seguir guardando silencio.

_-¡Incómodo es ver cómo las demás se derriten por ti! ¡Incómodo es querer decirte tantas cosas y no poder hacerlo pensando que eres capaz de arruinar todo lo que ya se tiene! ¡Soy una miedosa, ya lo sé! ¡Pero creo que ya he escondido demasiado mis sentimientos y no creo poder seguir cargando este peso! –_sus ojos sin querer se nublaron por las lágrimas poco a poco.- _¡I-Incómodo es quererte y no saber si se es correspondida! ¡Me gustas Takeru Takaishi! _

¡Listo! ¡Lo había dicho! Y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de haberle gritado de esa manera a Takeru, en esos momentos lo único que hizo fue mirarle a los ojos.

Kari sentía sus palpitaciones a mil por hora.

Sus mejillas quemaban y sus ojos lo veían fijamente.

Apretó los labios y sentía sus piernas flaquear.

¿Era así cómo uno se sentía luego de declarar su amor hacia otra persona? ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que aguantar la mirada de T.K sobre su persona por el resto del día? ¿Y si…- sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por el susurro de la voz de él.

.

.

.

-_Tú también me gustas Kari... Después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga ¿no? Nos prometimos ser siempre mejores amigos-_

En ese momento Kari creyó escuchar el quebrar de su corazón.

_-No me refiero a eso T.K…-_

Y a paso lento se fue alejando ante la atenta mirada del Takaishi.

.

/ / /

.

* * *

**¡Ja….! ¡Lo sé! ¡Quieren matarme, a que tengo razón!**

**¡Juro que el próximo capítulo no será tan depre! En realidad este fic lo había pensado como uno de humor y no sé como rayos salió tan….tan… dramático.**

**Incluso yo me harté de cómo Kari se comportaba como alguien sumisa así que me dije "¡No puedo terminar este capi sin mostrar a la nueva Kari!" Y con nueva Kari me refiero a alguien mucho más confiada en si misma aunque en estos momentos esté algo destrozada… Oh rayos, ¡¿por qué este capi me salió tan depre si yo no veo novelas?! **

**Los próximos capis van a ser de humor romance y como ya dice allí arribita es un mini-fic, por lo que no superará los 5 capítulos.**

**Ya lo sé… ¿por qué T.K. es taaaan ciego? Si les soy realistas no tenía idea de que actitud hacer que tenga Kari luego de que el rubio le dijo eso. Primero pensé hacer que ella lo golpease y que le grité que no se refería a eso, pero luego pensé que T.K. no tenía la culpa de nada (salvo por ser muy ciego) y no se merecía ese trato por parte de Kari… al final opté por lo segundo ¡Pero seguro que muchos hubiesen querido ese puñete para Takeru! xD**

**En fin… quiero terminar este fic lo más pronto posible o a más tardar a inicios de Enero.**

**¡Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, nada me haría más feliz! Si quiera como regalo de navidad, ¿si? :3**

**Gaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

QUIERO CREER EN LOS FINALES FELICES

_Mini-fic_

* * *

_._

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Aquella mañana soleada al despertar, cuando sus ojos azules se acostumbraban a la luminosidad que desprendía el sol y que se hacía notoria al tenerla chocándole en pleno rostro, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia su celular, este se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, la cual estaba al lado derecho de su cama. Recordó vagamente que la noche anterior había querido hablar con ella… no, **necesitaba **hablar con ella.

-_Kari…- _

Alcanzó a susurrar al momento que apagaba su celular.

¿Cuántas eran las veces que había pensado en ella antes de ceder ante los brazos de Morfeo? A estas alturas no tenía la remota idea, pero tenía la seguridad que había pensado en ella una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez… Hikari Yagami a sus ojos era una mujer encantadora, dulce, callada, terca, olvidadiza, renegona en ocasiones: maravillosa a fin de cuentas. Era de la clase de mujer de la cual nunca te cansarías de observar, maravillarse con cada gesto, cada expresión, cada mirada.

Ella era lo más cercano a perfección, a su manera claro está.

Y él quería hacerla feliz, porque Hikari Yagami lejos de ser una "amiga" era una persona esencial en su vida. Porque desde que la conoció supo que ella sería importante para él. Y no estuvo equivocado.

-T.K ya me voy a trabajar, no olvides comer el pan que está sobre la mesa.- pese a que la joven señora, Natsuko Takaishi, hablaba tras la puerta, Takeru podía escucharla claramente, como si estuviese a un costado suyo, sentada a su lado. La voz conciliadora de su madre siempre llegaba a sus oídos cuando más necesitaba oírla, como si se tratase de suaves acordes que le hacían olvidar todo lo negativo.

-No lo olvidaré mamá. Que te vaya bien.-

En lo que estaba… Le hacía feliz hacerla feliz a ella. Por tal razón, la sola idea de recordar la triste sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro el día anterior le desconcertaba completamente.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Estaba ignorando algo importante para ella?

Recordar su mirada melancólica y apagada le llevaba a la frustración. Era obvio que tenía la culpa, pero la pregunta es: ¿por qué? Nunca antes les había sucedido algo similar a lo recién vivido y quería solucionar el problema con la mayor prontitud posible.

-_No me refiero a eso T.K…-_

Sus palabras no dejaban de martillarle la cabeza. ¡Y de verdad que quería entenderla!

Y no es que sea idiota es que _las mujeres son complicadas. Y quiera aceptarlo o no, Hikari Yagami, su mejor amiga, es una mujer. ¡Oh, y una mujer hermosa por cierto! _

-_¡Me gustas Takeru Takaishi!-_

Esa frase solo podía expresar dos significados. O bien Hikari lo amaba, o le gustaba como persona. Pero Kari es su mejor amiga, ella no lo ve de "aquella" manera sentimental, es por eso que cuando ella se lo dijo optó por pensar en la segunda idea. _Le gusto como persona._

-_No me refiero a eso T.K…-_

Y nuevamente con esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza. Si ella no se refería a eso, ¿entonces se refería a que lo amaba? Siendo que siempre habían sido mejores amigos, ella no podía referirse a eso. Tenía el presentimiento que Kari buscaba ser más que la mejor amiga. ¿Buscaba ser su novia? No, eso no podía ser. ¿Buscaba ser la mejor amiga? No, no se veía satisfecha con eso. Entonces, ¿qué?

Ella buscaba algo entre el amor y la amistad…

-¡Por supuesto!-

No convencido del todo tomó una toalla y entró al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha. Una solución un tanto rara y hasta un punto descabellada había surcado su mente. ¿Y si Kari no se refería tampoco a eso? Bueno, no perdía nada intentando. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era aclarar sus ideas para que cuando busque a Kari, ya que necesitaban hablar, no le dijese la primera tontería que se le cruce por la cabeza.

Todo sea por Kari.

Todo sea por aquella joven que en más de una ocasión le había robado suspiros.

Por supuesto, esto último nunca se lo diría…

.

/ / /

.

Hikari se había exaltado cuando escuchó como algo caía en el suelo. Se había levantado con rapidez pensando que se trataba de algún ladrón descuidado y hasta tal punto, idiota.

Con los nervios a flor de piel tomó un bate, siempre era bueno estar preparado, y con pasos sigilosos asomó su rostro por la puerta entreabierta.

-Hermano-

Frunció al ceño y abrió la puerta totalmente mientras soltaba un suspiro. Allí estaba Taichi Yagami con un emparedado en la boca y buscando algo en la refrigeradora.

En cierta manera, se había acostumbrado a la soledad en estos últimos días, sus padres habían viajado a otro país, y le preguntaron si gustaría viajar con ellos, ella por supuesto se negó, los viajes nunca habían sido de su agrado, y Tai, bueno… puso la excusa de que quería acompañarla. Era como si todas las personas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en tomar unas vacaciones.

-_A estas alturas creo que debí haber ido con mis padres…- _

Pensó al ver a su hermano sentarse, ella se sentó frente suyo. No iba a negar que lo extrañaba. De último momento, Tai había recibido una llamada para que fuese de campamento con Matt y unos amigos aproximadamente hace una semana.

-_¿Segura que no quieres ir?-_

_-¡Claro! ¡Anda y diviértete hermano!-_

Aquella fue su última conversación antes de que el mayor se fuese. Es por eso que se le hacía extraño que hubiese regresado ¿Acaso alguien tuvo un accidente en el viaje? Tai se veía bien… ¿Matt quizás?

Sintió el impulso de coger su teléfono y llamar a su "mejor amigo", pero recordar los últimos momentos acontecidos le hizo reprimirse de lo que iba a hacer.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Necesitaba tiempo.

-¡Hey, Kari!-

La aludida despertó de sus cavilaciones al sentir la profunda mirada de Tai.

-Hermano, ¿qué sucedió? Si te soy sincera, no esperaba verte de regreso tan pronto.-

-¡Ah, así que eso es lo que tanto pensabas!- Tai sonrió divertido- En realidad no fue nada del otro mundo, un amigo de Matt cayó de su bicicleta y se fracturó un brazo ¡Tenías que verlo Kari! ¡Al llevarlo al hospital se puso a llorar pensando que le cortarían el brazo!

-¡Tai! ¡Eso no es gracioso!-

Quizás en un principio miró a su hermano mayor con dureza, pero al ver cómo este se contenía las ganas de estallar de la risa ella no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de resignación, Tai empezó a reír a carcajadas de tan solo recordar el momento, pero esta vez Kari acompañó su risa.

_Taichi Yagami nunca cambiaría_

-Hermano…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Luego de reflexionar "aquel" tema con suma seriedad, había optado por hablarlo con alguien. El dolor pareciese que incrementase con el pasar de los segundos, minutos, y luego horas… no podía seguir así, lo hubiese hablado con Yolei pero… tenía el leve presentimiento de que esta le diría algo como _"¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Los hombres suelen ser algo lentos para estas cosas! ¡Deberías ir y estamparle un beso de una buena vez!"_. Rió en sus adentros. _Sip, seguramente Yolei le hubiese dicho algo como eso. _

En cambio Tai siempre había representado esa figura fraternal que siempre le ofrecía consuelo. Era su hermano después de todo. _Además es hombre y conoce a T.K ¿Qué más puedes pedir?_

Apretó la taza de café humeante calentando sus manos, sus ojos se encontraba clavados en la negrura de este. Mientras tanto, Tai le daba una mordida a su pan, Kari quería decirle algo, lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien, pero no quería presionarla ni nada de eso, si era del agrado de Kari contarle sea lo que sea que esté pensando, la escucharía, sino simplemente intentaría empezar una plática amena para quitar el ambiente tenso que en algún momento los había envuelto.

-¿Qué pensarías si tu mejor amiga…

-¿Sora?-

La castaña ladeó la cabeza. No esperaba poner nombres en su narración, pero si eso hacía que Tai captase la idea con mayor facilidad lo haría.

-Puede ser… solo suponiendo que hablásemos de ella.-

Tai asintió con la cabeza y le invitó a que siga hablando.

-Bien, imaginemos que Sora está…-

-¿Embarazada?-

-¡No, Tai! ¡Déjame terminar!- su hermano con una risita nerviosa asintió.- Imaginemos que Sora te ama.-

El rostro de Tai enrojeció y Kari frunció el ceño confundida.

-¡¿SORA ME AMA?!-

-¡Es una suposición Tai!-

-¡No sabes cuánto llevo esperando que me digan eso! ¡A decir verdad pensé que quizás Sora amaba a Matt, me alegro que no sea así! ¡Además…-

-¡Hermano!-

¿No podían esperar una actitud tan madura de Tai después de todo, cierto?

Tai siempre se había caracterizado por hablar demasiado, quizás más de la cuenta, y aunque Kari solía reír ante eso, ahora era lo que menos deseaba. Necesitaba consejos, y a este paso no recibiría nada, salvo malos entendidos. Y Sora podía ser su amiga y una muy buena joven, pero sabía, y la idea le ponía los pelos de punta, que si Sora llegaba a enterarse de que ella dijo algo como _eso, _no la perdonaría así de fácil_._

-¡Imaginemos que amo a T.K.!-

La cara descolocada de Tai le hizo darse cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, no debió haber dicho _aquello_ de esa forma. _¡Fabuloso Kari, lo hiciste otra vez! _–se dijo mentalmente.

-Hermano…-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ES QUE ACASO T.K. SE TE HA DECLARADO?! ¡Fui bien claro con él al decirle que no quería indirectas de su parte! ¡Me ha traicionado!-

-¡No, hermano! ¡Takeru no me ama! ¡Es más creo que él… él me…- Tai la observaba atento sin perder detalle alguno- … ¡Él me rechazó indirectamente! ¡Me recalcó el hecho de que seamos mejores amigos cuando me le declaré!

Tai tomó aire y apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla. Claramente no esperaba aquella confesión por parte de su hermana. Era… raro, por así decirlo. Es por eso que cuando bajó la mirada, le sorprendió verla con sus claros ojos mirándole directamente. _Había cambiado. Había dejado de ser aquella niña tímida que alguna vez fue. _

-Bien… relájate y cuéntame cómo fue que sucedió, ¿sí?-

Su mano acarició el cabello de ella. Le estaba reconfortando.

Eran en situaciones como esta que Kari agradecía tener un hermano como él.

.

/ / /

.

-¡Tú… -

Su respiración era entrecortada. Algunos cabellos se pegaban a su frente y sus ojos la veían directamente. _Ha corrido…-_Pensó ella. En un principio titubeó en si debía abrirle o no la puerta. Pero aquella charla con Tai le había aclarado muchas cosas respecto a su situación. _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

-¿Takeru, estás bien?-

-¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga con derecho a roce?!-

Los vecinos que salían de sus casas y escucharon aquella proposición se sonrojaron y los miraron con desaprobación.

-Y-yo… yo…¡Entra!-

Lo jaló del brazo y prácticamente azotó la puerta tras de ellos. _Seguro y los vecinos empezarán a especular tonterías._ No podía sentirse más avergonzada, su sonrojo la delataba. Y bastó con que Takeru viese el rostro de ella para saber que, nuevamente, lo había arruinado todo.

-Kari… yo pensé que tú…-

-¡¿Cuándo te di a entender eso?!-

Debía relajarse. Ella solía ser ingenua, pero definitivamente Takeru era el extremo de esa palabra. Puede que ya no sean niños. _Para nada. _Pero de eso a… a…. ¡Le daba vergüenza! ¡Si Tai no hubiese salido a comprar al mercado, seguro y le metía una golpiza!

-T.K. hay que aclarar las cosas.-

Este asintió rápidamente. Ella soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado.

-Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos. Siempre me he preocupado por ti… en un principio me costó aceptarlo, sabía que te quería, después de todo, siempre te he querido. Pero entonces… me di cuenta de que esto no era algo tan simple. No era un sencillo "Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero", era más que eso… es más que eso. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo más que a un simple amigo. Representas mucho más que eso para mí.

-… ¿S-sabes? Algo me decía que podía ser eso pero yo… yo no quería reconocerlo. Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato…-

-No importa… de verdad. Fue divertido, supongo.-

Ambos rieron levemente. La incomodidad aún estaba presente.

-Takeru…-

-¿Voy a pensarlo, sí?-

Kari le sonrió de forma dulce y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Takeru pensó que se veía más adorable que nunca, este acarició su mejilla con cariño como tantas veces hacía, pero al recordar la situación en la que estaban apartó su mano con rapidez.

-¡Perdón!-

-No, está bien. Me gusta que lo hagas.-

Ambos se sonrieron con calidez, T.K se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de eso giró el rostro y le sonrió, la estaba desconcertando por completo.

-Kari, olvidé decirte lo linda que te ves con las mejillas sonrojadas.-

Movió la mano a modo de despedida y salió cerrando la puerta.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Se dejó caer en el sofá cansada. Una cosa era que tu "mejor amigo" te diga "linda"; pero otra muy distinta era que tu "mejor amigo" que sabe de tus sentimientos te diga "linda". ¡Eso sí que era bochornoso! ¿Cómo pudo mantenerse en pie y confesársele, otra vez? _Soy una Yagami después de todo… _

.

/ / /

.

Y así pasaron los días. Pese a que Takeru aún no le daba una respuesta, no dejaba de llamarla y la seguía tratando igual que antes. _Es demasiado amable. _Si hubiese sido alguien más, quizás le hubiese dejado de hablar. Pero por suerte estaban hablando de Takeru Takaishi. Su T.K.

-Recuerda cerrar tus ventanas. No quisiera que te enfermes como la navidad pasada.-

-¡Ya lo sé mamá!-

T.K empezó a reír al igual que Kari. Era cierto que se preocupaba demasiado por ella, pero era divertido cuando Kari hacía comentarios como esos.

-Lo digo en serio Kari. Si no cierras la ventana de tu habitación yo mismo iré a cerrarla y créeme, tú no quieres que vaya hasta tu habitación en pijama.-

-¿Y qué si quisiera?- soltó ella de manera retadora.

-Pues te arrepentirás de tenerme allí, porque no te dejaré dormir el resto de la noche.-

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó inmediatamente, Kari hizo lo mismo.

-¡L-lo digo refiriéndome a que conversaríamos todo la noche!- dijo el chico rubio completamente avergonzado.

-¡Sí…! T-T.K, acabo de acordarme que… que… ¡Mimí me llamó esta mañana! ¡Ya sabes… cosas de chicas! –Takeru asintió frenéticamente y aún avergonzado se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

-Bien… yo justo quería ir a la casa de mi hermano ¡Nos vemos mañana!-

En todo este tiempo no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su confesión, y Kari agradecía eso, aunque claro está, aún esperaba una respuesta de su parte. El día siguiente sería navidad, y sus amigos habían planeado hacer un intercambio de regalos. Los chicos eran quienes sacaban los papelitos y dependiendo el nombre de la chica que le salga, se haría el intercambio. Ellas al igual que ellos les darían un regalo, a la misma persona que le tocó su nombre, y siendo que Joe este año pasaría la navidad con su familia, el número era impar, por lo que quedaría alguien que no daría regalo pero sí que recibiría uno. En otras palabras, alguien daría dos regalos.

El sorteo de nombres se había realizado antes de que T.K les dijera que los incluyese a él y a Kari en su celebración, por lo que ya de por sí, era muy probable que les toque juntos. A Matt le tocó Sora, cosa que agradeció mentalmente, no tenía idea de qué regalarle a Mimí. Y entre Tai e Izzy solo a uno le tocaría el nombre de Mimí, luego de haber sacado un papelito cada uno, Tai empezó a gritar de la emoción mientras que Izzy soltó un suspiro… tenía que regalarle algo a Mimí. Eso sí que sería difícil.

Como Tai se libraba de dar obsequio, entre Matt, Izzy, Mimí y Sora se hacía un nuevo sorteo para ver quién le daría regalo al chico de alborotados cabellos castaños. Pero eso sí que se mantenía como secreto, de alguna extraña manera querían darle más emoción al juego.

Parecía que todo se haría de vuelta cuando T.K y Kari se incluyeron, pero fue Sora la que dijo que simplemente se hiciese un pequeño sorteo entre Tai y T.K para ver quién de los dos se libraría de dar regalo, no tenía sentido complicar las cosas. Kari suspiró al ver que su hermano, nuevamente, brincaba de alegría y gritaba un "¡Soy el digi-elegido con más suerte de todos!", era de suponerse que ella le daría un regalo a T.K y este a ella.

Y precisamente por eso había quedado con Mimí y Sora, ellas, al igual que ella, ya habían comprado un regalo. Esta tarde simplemente conversarían sobre los regalos que habían escogido y por qué. Los obsequios tenían que ser pequeños, ya que todos los regalos serían metidos en una caja del mismo tamaño y este a su vez sería envuelto en papel de regalo por la mamá de Mimí, quien se ofreció emocionada. No era como si quisiesen que el objeto se diferenciase a simple vista, ¿verdad? Mimí prometió no ver los regalos de los chicos, ya que de ser así, la sorpresa de la caja se arruinaría.

Kari sabía que tarde o temprano ellas se enterarían de cómo iba su relación con T.K, por lo que aquella tarde les contó todo con lujo de detalles, esto último por petición de Mimí.

-¿Y qué le has comprado, Kari?- le dijo Sora tranquilamente mientras Mimí mordía una manzana escuchando todo.

-Bueno… no es como si le hubiese comprado algo, en realidad le tejí una bufanda. Él siempre dijo que quería una.-

-¡¿Sabes tejer?! ¡Me siento una inútil a tu lado, Kari! –dijo Mimí sorprendida.- Ya quisiera yo poderle tejer algo a…-

-¿A quién, Mimí? ¿Tienes novio?-

Kari lo había dicho inocentemente, pero Mimí se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos inflando ambos cachetes.

-No, es un chico raro. ¡Pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano terminará aceptando que ama a la gran Mimi Tachikawa! ¡Claro que sí!-

Sora y Kari rieron nerviosamente, era de esperarse ese tipo de comentarios por parte de ella. Pero en seguida Mimí se sentó delante de la castaña y la miró demasiado cerca, haciendo dar un respingo a la menor del trío.

-¿Q-qué sucede Mimí?-

La mencionada se alejó un tanto pensativa.

-Kari, dices que T.K aún no te ha dado una respuesta… ¿cierto?- Kari asintió nerviosamente, era extraño hablar de eso tan libremente con alguien.- Y no has pensado que quizás… cabe la posibilidad de que… ¡Se te declaré el día de mañana! ¡Piénsalo, sería hermoso! ¡Navidad, todos dándose regalos y T.K regalándote una rosa diciendo que ya lo pensó y quiere tenerte como algo más que una amiga! ¡Sería fabuloso! –nuevamente infló ambos cachetes claramente frustada.- ¡Ya quisiera yo que el chico que quiero sea así de lindo!-

-¡Mimí! ¡No le des falsas esperanzas a Kari! ¡Nadie sabe lo que sucederá mañana! –protestó Sora.

-¡Oh, vamos Sora! ¡T.K siempre ha sido un chico tierno y romántico, no sería extraño que hiciese algo como eso!-

-Bueno… sí, pero…-

Ambas jóvenes seguían discutiendo ignorando el silencio de la Yagami. Esta tenía las mejillas rojas y apretaba nerviosamente su falda. ¿Y si Mimí tenía razón? ¿Y si T.K se le declaraba? La sola idea de imaginarlo le hacía arder el rostro. Bueno, no sería extraño viniendo algo como eso por parte de T.K… es más, el solía escribir libros y muchos tenían su toque romántico que a ella tanto le fascinaba. ¿Se le declararía con una rosa a la luz de la Luna cómo había descrito una escena romántica en uno de sus tantos libros?

Rió nerviosa al sentir la mirada de sus dos amigas sobre su persona. Recién en este momento caía en la realidad de que Mimí y Sora se habían mantenido en silencio los últimos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede chicas…?-

-¿Has estado pensando en T.K, verdad?- Mimí sonrió malévolamente y Kari en el acto se sonrojó.

-No.-

-¡A mi no me engañas Kari! ¡Se te nota!- la portadora de la luz se sonrojó más y miró hacia un costado evitando ponerse más nerviosa.- ¡¿Te han dicho que te ves adorable con esas mejillas sonrojadas?!

-Pues… de hecho sí… T.K me lo dijo…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Kari! ¡Dijiste que nos lo contaste todo! ¡Ahora cuéntanos cómo fue que sucedió eso!-

-Pero Mimí, no es tan…-

-¡He dicho que "ahora" Yagami!-

La menor dio un suspiro.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esta plática le costaría una hora más. _Rayos… _

.

/ / /

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estamos listos para abrir nuestros regalos?-

Todos tenían una taza de chocolate en la mano y gritaron un _¡Si! _Tras las palabras de Sora.

No es como si la casa de Sora fuese muy grande, pero se mostraba muy acogedora y eso les bastaba a todos. Los siete jóvenes sonreían al momento de intentar abrir sus respectivos regalos.

-Espero que te guste…- susurró Kari.

-Sé que me va a encantar.- T.K le sonrió.- Lo que sí no sé es si te gustará mi regalo… aunque no te voy a negar que al momento de comprarlo lo hice pensando en ti.

Kari enrojeció completamente y Takeru sonrió levemente. La joven de castaños se levantó de su sitio y decidió salir unos minutos afuera con su regalo en mano.

-Es un día maravilloso…-

Sabía que nadie la escucharía, el susurro que había soltado fue simplemente lo que pensaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no había mejor sensación que sentir el aire golpear tus mejillas, el sonido de las hojas, el cielo tan oscuro… Simplemente hermoso.

-Tienes razón, es un día maravilloso.-

Kari se estremeció levemente y le sonrió a Takeru. Él tampoco había abierto su regalo aún, se llevaba un sorbo de chocolate a los labios para después sonreír satisfecho. Kari soltó una pequeña risita.

-Se nota que te gusta.-

-Sabes que sí. Si fuese por mí, tomaría chocolate caliente todos los días. Pero creo que eso sería raro-

-¿Más raro de lo que ya eres, Takaishi?- dijo Kari divertida

-¡Hey! ¡Que seas una persona especial para mí no te da derecho a burlarte, Yagami!- exclamó el joven rubio entre risas.

_Especial…_

-¿No piensas ver mi regalo?-le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, pero pensé que sería mejor si abriésemos nuestros regalos juntos.-

_Juntos…_

-¿Y los demás?-

-Cuando tú saliste todos se empezaron a levantar de sus sitios.- el chico rubio se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.- Matt dijo que tenía que decirle algo en privado a Sora, ambos se fueron a otra habitación; al final los únicos que se han quedado en la sala de estar son Mimí, Izzy y Tai.

-Ya veo.-

-¿Te parece bien si ya abrimos nuestros regalos, Kari?-

Si algo amaba ella era precisamente esa mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban y expresaban cariño. Kari le devolvió el gesto y asintió emocionada.

-Abrimos los regalos a la cuenta de uno… dos… ¡tres!-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido cuando tomó aquel regalo envuelto en papel de color celeste en sus manos… Su rostro mostró absoluta felicidad y miró al joven frente suyo.

-¡Te amo Takeru!-

.

/ / /

.

-¿Qué sucede Matt?-

-Abre tu regalo.-

La joven parpadeó confundida. No esperaba aquella expresión seria en el rostro de Matt, ¿qué le sucedía?

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo, luego hablamos.-

-Hombres…- bufó Sora mientras apartaba la envoltura lila con la que estaba envuelta la pequeña caja.

Su expresión se suavizó. No sería el primer regalo que Matt le regale pero… tenía una pequeña corazonada de que este día sería especial. Su corazón latía más agitado de lo normal. Bien, quizás ella y Matt no eran pareja, pero Sora ya sabía que no veía a su amigo como eso.

_Diferente… _

Matt era diferente a todos los demás.

-…¿Sora? ¿Ya has abierto el regalo?-

-¡Tú…! ¡YAMATO ISHIDA, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-

.

/ / /

.

-¡Esto es increíble, Izzy!- gritó molesta Mimí- ¡Sabía que tenías malos gustos, pero jamás pensé que en verdad eras tan malo! ¡Esto ni siquiera es para mujer!-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que es para mujer!-

Mimí se levantó molesta. ¡Ya…! ¡Puede que Izzy no sea el hombre perfecto, pero esto es el colmo!

-¡¿De mujer?! ¡Estás demente!-

-¡Más bien soy yo el que te preguntaría qué rayos se pasó por tu cabeza al comprarme ese regalo!-

-¡Hey! ¡No me vengas con estas, siempre te oía que querías una!-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa!-

-¡Pues sí! –

Mientras tanto, Tai no podía creer lo que tenía en manos. Sonrió ampliamente. Le habían regalado una pequeña cámara, nunca había pedido algo como eso pero… eso poco le importaba. Un papel doblado en cuatro estaba pegada a la cajita, cuando Tai lo leyó no pudo aguantar su felicidad.

¡Sora lo amaba! ¡En verdad le quería!

-¡Sora!-

Mimí e Izzy apartaron sus rostros confundidos.

Tai nuevamente leyó el papel que tenía en manos. Una letra delicada y pulcra se mostraba.

_¿Cuándo planeas invitarme a salir, tonto?_

¡Era de Sora! ¡Seguro era de Sora! ¿Quién más le escribiría eso?

-¡Sora se me ha declarado!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!- gritó Mimí sin poder creérselo.

-¡Lee lo que me escribió! ¡Es de ella!-

Cuando Mimí tomó el papel en manos se puso pálida.

-¡E-esto no es tuyo!-

-¡Claro que es mío, Mimí! ¡Dice mi nombre! – señaló la etiqueta la envoltura, sin borrar la sonrisa boba en su rostro.- ¿Ves? Dice para: Taichi Yagami.

_Oh_

_Oh_

-¡Izzy! ¡Muéstrame el regalo que te compré!-

El pelirrojo sacó de mala gana de su bolsillo un brazalete plateado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Fue algo inevitable, cuando Izzy presenció la palidez de Mimí se preocupó. Puso una mano en su hombro y al ver que esta estaba en shock le tomó suavemente de la mano y la llevó al sofá.

-¿Mimí? Si te hace sentir mejor creo que… puedo intentar acostumbrarme al regalo y… -

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no te vas a acostumbrar a ese regalo porque no es tuyo! ¡Yo no te he regalado ese brazalete! ¡Claramente es para mujer!-

-¡Te lo dije!- sonrió victorioso el pelirrojo. Mimí le metió un pequeño codazo.

-¡Y tú, Tai! ¡Sora no ha escrito eso! ¡Yo he escrito eso!-

Izzy que hasta ahora no había visto el regalo de Tai empezó a atragantarse con el chocolate. Precisamente era Izzy el que tenía que darle su regalo a Tai, y ese, definitivamente NO era su regalo.

-Eso quiere decir que…¿Yo te gusto?- dijo Tai confundido.

-¡Claro que no Tai! Ahora, tenemos que avisarles a los demás que ha habido una confusión de regalos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

Luego de eso, el trío se fue a buscar a los demás.

.

/ / /

.

-¡No entiendo qué tiene de malo mi regalo! ¡Sora, escúchame!-

La joven paró de manera abrupta. La ira era palpable en su rostro. Matt no pudo evitar sentir un toque de nerviosismo al verla fulminándolo con la mirada, definitivamente no todos los días veías a Sora Takenouchi molesta. _Era algo antinatural considerando que Sora era un joven alegre._

-Tienes dos minutos Matt.-

-¿Por qué estás molesta?- Matt mantuvo la mirada fija en ella. Sora frunció el ceño y apoyó ambas manos en su cadera.

-Si crees que apesto pudiste habérmelo dicho y ya.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Matt… ¿Tenías que insinuármelo de esta manera?-

Los ojos de Sora buscaron los ojos de Matt con tristeza. El chico de cabello rubio se mantuvo estático sin pronunciar alguna palabra, provocando que Sora baje el rostro y se dé la vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquel ambiente.

-¡Sora! ¡Espera!-

Matt la había tomado de los hombros al momento que la giraba. Ambos rostros estaban separados por algunos centímetros, por lo que respiraban el aire del otro.

-Es imposible que yo piense eso de ti. –Sora abrió sus ojos de par en par.- Para mi eres la chica ideal, a tal punto que se me es difícil encontrarte defectos… Muéstrame tu regalo, por favor…-

Sora apartó su rostro nerviosa. Con las manos levemente temblorosas sacó su regalo del bolsillo de su chompa, Matt miró aquel envase confundido.

-¿Qué es?-

-Desodorante para olores extremadamente desagradables…-

-Sora, yo no te he regalado eso.-

Ambos se sonrieron y Matt acarició delicadamente una de las mejillas de ella con su mano.

-Ha habido una confusión de regalos.-

Al momento que Matt dijo eso abrió su regalo frente a Sora. Luego extrajo de este, un vestido rojo. El vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía brillantes. Un vestido muy femenino. Matt sonrió divertido.

-Claramente este no es mi regalo, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no, Matt-

Matt sujetó un papelito que colgaba del vestido y lo leyó con curiosidad.

-¡Chicos!-

El grito sobresaltó a la pareja. Mimí tenía sus manos apoyadas en el contorno de la puerta, sus cabellos castaños caían delicadamente alrededor de sus finas facciones. Tai e Izzy estaban tras ellas hablando de algo.

-Los regalos se han mezclado- dijo Matt

-¡Y yo que pensaba avisarles!-

-Recién nos hemos dado cuenta, Mimí. De todas formas, gracias.- sonrió Sora y Mimí devolvió el gesto.

-No habrán estado haciendo algo indebido… ¿verdad, chicos?-

-¡Mimí!- gritó avergonzada Sora.

-Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene la rosa acompañada del mensaje y el oso de felpa?- dijo Matt tranquilamente. Todos giraron incrédulos, cuando la mirada de Matt se cruzó con la de Sora, esta última se sonrojó más. Tai frunció el ceño incómodo.

-¿Matt, te le declaraste a Sora en tu regalo?- dijo Mimí en seco.

-Sí.-

-Eso quiere decir que… si ninguno de nosotros tiene ese regalo…-

Todos captaron la idea y corrieron hacia la salida. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que haya una confusión entre los menores del grupo? Muchas. Cuando Mimí abrió la puerta completamente susurró un claro "oh" al igual que todos los demás.

-C-Chicos…-

¿Cómo no sentirse sorprendidos? Nadie podía creer lo que presenciaba.

¡Takeru y Hikari estaban besándose! La joven rodeaba el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos, en cambio él se mantenía quieto y ruborizado ¿Por qué estaba así? Todos entendieron al mismo tiempo. Quizás todos tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta de la confusión de regalos pero… tal parece que Kari _se dejó llevar. _Matt confirmó sus sospechas al ver un papel en las manos de la joven.

_Esa era SU confesión hacia Sora._

_-_¿Kari?-

La castaña se separó ruborizada con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Pudieron habernos llamado un poco más alto, ¿verdad T.K? –un silencio inundó el lugar- ¿T.K?

-K-Kari, yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?- miró a sus amigos confundida. Una sonrisa radiante aún estaba dibujada en su rostro. Mimí mordió su labio inferior.

.

.

-Kari, hubo una equivocación de regalos.-

.

.

_Oh _

_Oh_

_Piensa antes de hablar, Hikari Yagami._

.

/ / /

.

* * *

**¡Al fin! **

**Definitivamente es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida. ¡Estoy exhausta! (Okay, quizás estoy exagerando, jeje).**

**Antes que nada… ¡Gracias por los 9 reviews en mis dos one-shots Takari! ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz! **

**Hago una aclaración, "Amigo con derecho a roce" es el típico "Amigo con derechos"… Ya saben a lo que me refiero; y bueno, si Takeru le dijo eso a Kari es porque pese a ser los menores del grupo, ya no son tan "pequeños".**

**Segundo punto, este ha sido uno de los fics míos que ha recibido menos reviews a comparación de los otros, sé que ya no hay tantos lectores Takari como antes pero… bueno, creo que esperaba que este fic tenga una mejor aceptación. **

**Tercer punto, ¡Perdón por haber demorado! Es que, yo tengo la manía de escribir solo cuando me siento inspirada, sino puedo permanecer minutos frente a la compu sin hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando escribí esos dos one-shots Takari me había vuelto a enganchar con Digimon porque en Naruto S. –mi programa favorito- no daba progresos mi pareja favorita… pero luego de haber leído el último manga de NS me quedé en: "¡Oh, por Dios!" Y bueno… no tenía ojos para nada más. Perdón. Incluso ahora estoy enganchada con otra pareja, pero en parte eso me inspiró y gracias a eso conseguí terminar este capi.**

**Cuarto punto, este es el penúltimo capítulo :3 Es un mini-fic después de todo. Desde el momento que creé esta historia sabía lo que tenía que hacer que pase en cada capítulo, me demoré en este capi porque no llegaba a la idea central, y esta es precisamente que suceda lo que está descrito en el summary del fic.**

**¡Espero lees haya gustado! ¡Déjenme reviews por favor! Siempre es bueno recibir la opinión del lector :3 además, me hacen feliz a mí :D**

**Nos leemos! **

**Oh, ¡cierto, cierto! ¡Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

QUIERO CREER EN LOS FINALES FELICES

_Mini-fic_

_._

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Soy una máquina de errores.

Error tras error, uno tras otro.

Mi vida se ha visto marcada por constantes caídas, ello no significa que no me haya levantado, ya que de haber sido así, ahora no estaría de pie intentando sobrellevar mi vida, sino, probablemente, me encontraría recostada en mi cama cavilando sobre las posibles cosas que pude haber hecho y que por azares del destino, no fui capaz de hacer.

Muy a mi pesar, siempre suelo dejar las cosas importantes para último momento, con esto no me refiero a los estudios ni trabajos, me refiero a la vida social. De alguna extraña manera siempre me he visto rodeada de personas que se preocupan y cuidan de mí, por ellos es que he logrado levantarme una y otra vez, porque cuando creía que todo estaba perdido ellos me daban la contra y al final todo se terminaba solucionando.

Si bien he logrado solucionar muchos de mis problemas, repito, suelo solucionarlos luego de haber hecho mucho daño.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría cambiar.

Davis por años profesó un profundo amor por mí, yo quería creer que era cosa de la adolescencia, por lo que me mantuve en silencio acrecentando, sin querer, las vanas esperanzas de que algún día correspondería sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto, eso nunca llegaría a suceder puesto que yo ya amaba a alguien y este alguien, a mis ojos, siempre fue y será el chico más maravilloso.

Cuando Davis confesó su amor hacia mi persona una tarde de otoño, yo no hice más que mirarle con ojos tristes y susurrarle un _"Perdón" _, él giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo… quiero creer que mis ojos me engañaban al ver como una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla… Si le hubiese rechazado desde un principio, si le hubiese dicho que yo ya tenía a una persona especial, nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este dolor. Y digo "nos" porque luego de aquella confesión me la pasé horas y horas llorando en mi habitación, el sentimiento de culpa me mortificaba, quise buscarlo y decirle que me arrepentía, que quería darle una oportunidad, que quizás… solo quizás… podría llegar a amarlo tanto como amo a Takeru.

_Imposible_

Él no se merecía eso y yo tampoco lo merecía, debíamos darle vuelta a la página y seguir caminando… y he allí mi temor, temía que al darle vuelta a la página Davis ya no esté a mi lado. Algo egoísta viniendo de mi parte. Quiero a Davis, pero no de la manera en la que él me quiere a mí.

Aquella noche Yolei vino a darme ánimos y por lo que supe, T.K fue a consolar a Davis… no sé que tanto habrán hablado esos dos, pero a la semana siguiente, cuando todos quedamos en vernos, Davis sonreía de manera triste y T.K. no dejaba de observarme. Su escrutinio me ponía nerviosa, mi corazón latía acelerado y eso me llenaba de culpa, hace apenas unos días acababa de rechazar a un amigo y mi corazón latía desbocado por otro.

Cuando mi mirada se cruzó finalmente con la suya, él sonrió nerviosamente y mirando hacia un costado le escuché susurrar un _"Quería confirmar algo…"_. Lo miré con extrañeza y vi como a paso lento, se fue alejando hacia donde Davis yacía recostado.

Luego de algunos meses las cosas se fueron solucionando, aparentemente todo volvía a tomar su rumbo de antes, Davis me sonreía con más frecuencia, su sonrisa ya no era forzada y me dijo que en verdad deseaba ser mi amigo otra vez. Me sentía feliz de tan solo pensar que, finalmente, todo volvía a estar bien entre nos.

Pero el sabor amargo de que le había hecho sufrir aún seguía latente. Fue T.K. el que acariciando mis cabellos me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que si en algún momento veía a Davis derrumbarse, él y Ken estarían a su lado.

Siempre era él.

Siempre era T.K. el que ayudaba a los demás.

Siempre era T.K. el que sabía que cosas decir en el momento adecuado.

Ya no era aquel niño llorón y temeroso… se había convertido en alguien fuerte.

… Y eso me carcomía por dentro…

¿Cómo se supone que dejaría de amarlo?

Aquello fue tan solo un recuerdo de cuando, por temor, me mantuve en silencio. Esperé a que todo ocurriese para buscarle una solución al problema.

Y esta vez no era la excepción.

Si tan solo le hubiese dicho a T.K desde un principio que lo quería, ahora no se encontraría nervioso y unos pasos alejado de mí. Todo esto tan repentino lo ha tomado por sorpresa, la confesión, los regalos, mis sonrojos (de los cuales antes no se había percatado) y ahora último, aquel beso que le robé al estar los dos solos.

Nunca fue mi intención presionarlo

Juro por la existencia del Digimundo que no quise apresurar las cosas sin que él todavía no tenga una respuesta para mí, pero me dejé llevar al pensar que él… él escribió que me amaba en aquel papel.

Que equivocada estaba

-Hermano, sé que sonará un poco molesto, pero… ¿Podría acompañarlos a ti y a Sora? Prometo que solo será por esta vez-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- respondió tranquilamente Sora

-¡Claro que puedes acompañarnos, enano!-

Matt sonrió con burla y despeinó los cabellos de su hermano menor, este último se limitó a soltar un suspiro para luego, nuevamente nervioso, mirar a Tai directamente a los ojos.

-Tai, ¿podrías llevar a Kari? –un perceptible sonrojo se hizo presente- Por el momento, no creo que sea lo más adecuado que yo… la acompañe.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas planeaba llevarme a Kari.-

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué siempre era así?

¿Por qué siempre todos se preocupaban demasiado por mí?

¡T.K debería odiarla y aún así seguía cuidándola! ¡Le robé su primer beso! Y lo peor de todo era que recordaba aquellas palabras que alguna vez lo escuché decir: "Me gustaría que mi primer beso fuese con alguien a quien quiera". Era un desastre con respecto a sentimientos y ahora resultaba que también era un desastre como amiga. Al menos me animaba el saber que no todo salió mal; Matt se le declaró a Sora, y aunque su hermano también gustaba de ella, finalmente se rindió y les felicitó, ya le gustaría a ella ser tan fuerte como su hermano; en cambio la historia de la gran Mimi Tachikawa era una que tomó por sorpresa a todos, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esta terminaría enamorada del erudito Koushiro Izumi? ¡Era ilógico! Mimi podía tener a muchos babeando por ella, pero tal parece que el que se ganó su corazón fue el amante de la tecnología ¿Cómo? Todos se hacían esa misma pregunta, por suerte, finalmente, Koushiro aceptó sus sentimientos hacia ella ¡Incluso le regaló un vestido! La castaña se veía tan emocionada que no dejó de sonreír toda la noche. Obviamente, el regalo que había recibido Tai era para Izzy.

Pobre Tai

¿Ella? Bueno, ella tenía aquel brazalete plateado en su muñeca, lindo detalle por parte de Takeru, él en cambio llevaba su bufanda puesta.

Ojalá las cosas hubiesen salido diferentes

-Kari, vamos-

Al alejarme en pequeños pasos sentía que hacía más que eso, sentía que estaba dejando muchas cosas atrás, puede que esta vez realmente haya arruinado mi amistad con Takeru y aunque siento que mi corazón se oprime al imaginar eso, intentaré respetar su decisión…

…

Por favor T.K… no me hagas esperar mucho…

.

/ / /

.

Un mes

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel beso robado. T.K. no ha vuelto a aparecerse por mi casa, por alguna extraña razón he perdido contacto con todos los demás, Yolei al igual que mis padres regresará en una semana, en cambio Davis y Ken regresaron hace dos días.

Todo este último tiempo mi hermano ha cuidado de mí, a decir verdad, he sentido su apoyo más que nunca. Aquellos últimos acontecimientos han hecho gala en mi persona, muchas noches me he amanecido pensando qué tan drásticamente cambiará mi relación con los demás. Digo, uno confesión hacia tu mejor amigo no es algo que pase todos los días, ¿verdad?

-Kari, ¿quieres un poco más de cereal?-

-No, hermano. Creo que ya estoy satisfecha ¡Siento que voy a reventar!- Tai ríe por mi último comentario, eso me alegra.

En otra ocasión hubiese dicho que estoy dando lo mejor de mí con tal de ver a mi hermano feliz, nunca me ha gustado verlo angustiado por algo, ni mucho menos me gustaría que ese "algo" sea yo. Esta vez no lo hago por los demás, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo estoy haciendo algo por mi propio bien. Quiero salir adelante, aunque T.K me rechace sé que puedo seguir caminando, quiero ser fuerte… pero si soy sincera, temo el caer y no saber como levantarme.

-¿Qué piensas sobre tu actual relación con T.K?- lo miro con sorpresa, Tai puede cambiar su comportamiento cuando se trata de algo serio.

-No lo sé hermano… tengo miedo de no saber recomponerme si es que él me-

-¿La vida continúa, sabes?-

Yo lo miro con ojos dudosos. Tai ha empezado ha servirse una taza de café ante mi atenta mirada, fuera de que aquella escena debería ser una _cotidiana_ y nada fuera de lo normal, verlo tomándose aquel líquido oscuro le hace dar un aire más maduro ¿Dónde rayos quedó el hermano gracioso que suele tomarlo todo a la ligera? Trago en seco al ver que me mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica cerebrito de mi salón a la que rechacé hace dos meses?-

-¿Akemi-san?-

-La misma.- asintió dejando su taza a un lado- creo que la invitaré a salir.

-Pero hermano, a ti te gusta So-

-¿No crees que merezco darme una oportunidad? Además, estoy feliz por Sora, no voy a negar que me hubiese gustado que ella me elija a mí pero… ya no importa. Si ella es feliz, yo también puedo serlo, o al menos quiero intentarlo.-

-Has madurado, hermano.-

-¿De verdad lo crees? Yo creo que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.-sacude su mano sonriendo limpiamente- Bueno, quedé en ir a jugar con los chicos, te ofrecería acompañarme pero no creo soportar la mirada que te dirigirán esos pervertidos.- Tai hace una mueca graciosa que me causa gracia. Mi hermano si que sabe alzarte los ánimos.

-Tranquilo. Creo que dentro de un rato llamaré a Mimí. Anda con cuidado y no regreses tan tarde-

-¡No te preocupes! Ya pareces mamá a veces.-

Y así, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tai se fue… A veces creo que él debería tener una hermana más como él, alguien que guste de las mismas cosas, pero a veces creo que así está bien, que precisamente él es así porque estaba destinado a tener una hermana como yo. Sea como sea, quiero mucho a Tai y creo siempre estar agradecida con él por todo lo que ha influenciado en mi vida.

-Primero que nada, necesito despejarme un poco. No sería mala idea ir a comer un poco de helado. –

Sea cual sea su respuesta, creo estar preparada. Así que T.K, ven cuando quieras, te estaré esperando.

.

/ / /

.

-¿Kari?-

-¡Davis!-

Le sonrió ampliamente y él me corresponde el gesto. Luego de unos minutos ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la pequeña tienda. A él se le ve más feliz, siento la necesidad de preguntarle la razón luego de que acabe de contarme qué fue lo que hizo en su viaje.

-Me alegro que estés bien-

-Oh, bueno… no sé si estoy del todo bien. Más bien diría que estoy un tanto inquieta. –acerco el helado a mis labios y Davis ladea la cabeza suavemente.

-Sí, creo saber a qué te refieres.-

Me siento tonta al haber olvidado la buena relación entre Davis y Takeru. Esos dos se hicieron más unidos en este último tiempo, es obvio que T.K debe haberle contado todo acerca de lo que pasó en navidad. Mis mejillas enrojecen de tan solo recordar, no es como si me gustase ser el tema de conversación.

_Darme una oportunidad para ser feliz…_

Davis me observa atentamente al momento que le da un sorbo a su bebida. Siento como si últimamente todos quisiesen leer mis sentimientos con tan solo una mirada. No puedo evitar el recordar las palabras de Tai, estoy inquieta por T.K, pero puede que mi felicidad esté en el chico que está sentado frente mío, una nunca sabe, quizás, después de todo, T.K puede que no sea el indicado para mí.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No, creo que estoy mejor que antes.-

-Olvidémonos del idiota de Takeru Takaishi por un momento y pensemos solamente en ti… ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente, Hikari Yagami?-

¿Qué es lo que busco?

No, yo ya no busco nada. Aquello que antes solo era un anhelo siento que tras mis últimos pensamientos se ha hecho realidad.

Soy fuerte y ayudaré a quien necesite de mí.

Porque quiero proteger a ese chico que sorbe con una pajilla de su bebida y que gusta del fútbol, quiero proteger a esa chica que está limpiando sus grandes anteojos sentada en el césped, quiero proteger a ese chico que está hablando con su abuela, quiero proteger a ese otro chico que sonríe al momento de llevarse un poco de comida a la boca, y quiero protegerlo a él… a él que está corriendo como si la vida dependiese de ello. Quiero protegerlos a todos.

-Soy feliz.-

-¡Así se habla!-

Y con un brazo en alto, veo como la silueta de mi amigo se aleja poco a poco.

Está bien, todo está perfectamente bien. Creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es llamar a T.K, ya no importa su respuesta, lo quiero, pero si él siente que no desea nada creo que como amigos no tendré ningún problema.

_Mejores amigos por siempre… ¿no?_

.

/_**Fin**__/_

_._

-¡Kari!-

-¡¿T.K?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-

Lo hago entrar a mi casa con prontitud, tiene un brazo vendado y su labio inferior sangra. Saco un hielo y se lo pongo con delicadeza sobre la herida. Él sonríe apenado y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? –niego con la cabeza y él suelta un suspiro- ¿Y cuándo te fracturaste el brazo?-

-Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en las qué pensar. Bueno, eso y que mi abuela me tuvo secuestrado todo este tiempo, quería que la acompañe a la casa de una amiga. Lo del brazo fue porque me caí de las escaleras y lo del labio es porque camino a tu casa me caí en medio de la pista, ¿es eso normal? –sonríe divertido y yo veo aquel brillo en sus ojos- Muchas chicas me rodearon en seguida, creo que pasé la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

-No creo que te hayan rodeado únicamente con intención de ayudarte…- ruedo los ojos y él parpadea repetidas veces.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Ellas fueron muy amables, incluso me ofrecieron el llevarme a su casa… de todas maneras, me escapé corriéndome de ellas ¡Pero ese no es el punto!-

Su labio ha dejado de sangrar, dejo el hielo a un lado y empiezo a acomodar su desordenado cabello a causa de su reciente carrera. Siempre me ha gustado su cabello, es tan sedoso y suave al tacto.

-¡Kari, no es por esto que vine corriendo!-

-¿A no?-le sonrío dulcemente- T.K, está bien que tú y yo continuemos como ami-

Luego hizo algo rápido e inesperado. Me tomó de la muñeca y atrayéndome a su cuerpo me besó… sentía muy corazón latir rápidamente, mis mejillas ardían y cuando él se separó lentamente pude notar el color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Desde hace dos semanas que quería hacer esto.-

-¿P-pudiste haberme llamado, no?... –mi respiración está levemente agitada luego de aquel beso. Takeru apoya su frente contra la mía y me susurra.

-¿De verdad te hubiese gustado que te diga "te amo" por medio de un teléfono…? –lo escucho reír… me encanta verlo feliz.-que poco romántica eres. Aunque tampoco es tan romántico tener a tu futuro novio con el labio ensangrentado, ¿no? Perdón por eso.

-Sabes que no importa. Para la próxima no me hagas esperar tanto.-

-¿Esperar? ¿Te crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil? Cuando venía corriendo Davis me llamó y me dijo mi vida por el teléfono- empezó a reír nerviosamente- procuraré no volver a hacerlo molestar.

_¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el amigo que rechacé terminaría apoyándome?_

_¿Quién hubiese imaginado que mi mejor amigo correspondería mis sentimientos?_

_¿Quién hubiese imaginado que precisamente mi ahora novio se encontrase sobre mí besándome acaloradamente en el sillón de mi casa? _

_-_¡T-T.K! ¡Estás yendo muy rápido, pervertido! ¡Quítate de encima!-

-Perdón, perdón, me dejé llevar.-

Bien, no sé cómo llegué a esto, aquello que en un inicio pareció un desastre resultó ser la estrella más brillante, ahora, entrelazando mi mano con la suya pienso que si quizás nunca hubiese tenido ese acto de valentía mi vida seguiría tan monótona como siempre.

Porque esto que estoy viviendo, mi presente, no podría ser más maravilloso.

Y yo, que soy alguien fuerte, estoy dispuesta a cuidarlo como mi más grande tesoro…

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que tú deberías tener el emblema de la esperanza. Mira que esperar por un alguien como yo. No sé que me viste.-

-Tienes razón, no sé que te vi.-

-¡Hey!-

Y así, agarrados de la mano, siento que fuera de todo el temor que viví he crecido como persona. Me he vuelto fuerte.

_¿Hay algo mejor que esto? _

_**.**_

_**/Verdadero Fin/**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Bien, perdón por el retrazo en la conti, digamos que tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo escribirla, supongo que no estaba del todo inspirada. **_

_**Y díganme, ¿cayeron en mi trampa de que aparentemente T.K rechazaría a Kari? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para aparentar eso hasta el primer "Fin", por supuesto, como toda fan, no podía dejar a la parejita separada :B Es que simplemente el Takari me encanta. En este fic intenté hacer "crecer" a Kari, no lo sé… es que muchas veces la veo tan sumisa que… supongo que quise cambiar eso ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Perdón por el leve Daikari! ¡LES JURO QUE NO ME GUSTA EL DAIKARI! Seguro y muchos me odiaron en ese momento, ¿De verdad pensaron que dejaría a Kari con Davis? **_

_**Sé que este fic no tuvo la mejor recibida y lo entiendo, ¿ustedes también creen que parezco deprimida cuando lo escribo? Lo he releído y no puedo evitar pensar que es demasiado… uhm… depre. Que se me va a hacer, soy un caso perdido.**_

_**De todas maneras, ¡espero les haya gustado!**_

_**No olviden dejar un lindo review, onegai! Háganme saber si este fic les gustó si quiera un poco.**_

_**Espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Gaby**_


End file.
